


A Bountiful Picnic

by Idol Fanfic Hell (DiasPenguin)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Lesbian Sex, Park Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/Idol%20Fanfic%20Hell
Summary: Emma and Hanayo have a picnic together. And then they get horny.This fic was written by a group of people all in one call in one google doc.
Relationships: Emma Verde/Koizumi Hanayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Bountiful Picnic

The park Emma sat in was beautiful. Neatly cut grass, clear blue skies, flowers adorned the park beautifully. Emma sat on a green plaid blanket under an old tree that was providing her shade waiting for Hanayo to join her.

Emma’s phone rang with a notification, a text from Hanayo. “I’m heading over now, can’t wait to eat with you!”

Emma smiled with anticipation. They had met each other via a food contest three years ago, and anything food related quickly became an important part of their friendship. They have since found time to scout out new restaurants, compare different recipes that they found, and generally enjoy themselves over some excellent food. For an anniversary, a picnic seemed perfect, and she was thankful it was sunny. Now all she had to do was wait for Hanayo to show up, then she could finally dig in, enjoying themselves the same way they became friends.

The next minutes of waiting felt like an eternity for Emma, made even worse as she recalled the agreement she and Hanayo made. Soon after agreeing on a picnic, the two promised to bring each other’s favorite food, that way there would be no temptation for either one to eat their part of the picnic before it even arrived. While she was excited about Hanayo’s arrival, the thought of her partner bringing her favorite bread was what really made her impatient; her stomach growled just thinking about it.

Emma kept looking around the park, for any signal of her friend. Scouting from her location, she couldn’t have seen anyone who looked like her. She checked her phone, wondering if Hanayo had left her a text that she didn’t notice. Nothing; what was taking her so long? It took a bit, but eventually, she noticed Hanayo in the distance bearing a bag with a loaf of bread sticking out of it.

“Hanayo!” Emma waved. “Over here!”

Hanayo noticed quickly, though whether her eyes were on Emma or the food was hard to tell. It was clear she was running towards the food, nearly hypnotized by the sight of her precious rice and almost forgetting Emma was there entirely.

Plated in front of Emma were some large plates of sushi and bread. Sushi wasn’t common in Switzerland, and she was delighted to find that a lot of sushi was cheap. As expected, Hanayo placed some rice balls onto the blanket.

Emma giggled at the other girl’s staring, and Hanayo snapped out of her daze when her stomach growled.

“It’s so good to see you! How have you been?” Hanayo said while grabbing a rice ball from her bag.

“I’ve been excellent thanks! I’m so glad to speak with you again,” Emma replied. She held up a plate of sushi. “You look lovely in your dress.” 

Hanayo blushed and looked down, she was wearing a green floral dress, with a jacket on top. The skirt swayed elegantly with the wind.

“T-thanks… You really look good with that top...” Hanayo replied, timidly taking a piece of sushi and sitting down. Emma smiled in return.

“Karin recommended it to me,’’ Emma clapped her hands happily. ‘’With her being a model she always knows what would look the best on all the Nijigasaki girls!”

Hanayo takes off her jacket, revealing a sizable amount of cleavage. Emma, who had recently come to terms with her attraction to women, couldn’t help but linger on her friend’s magnificent chest for a moment. She always knew her companion had a nice rack, but to be in proximity of it was a whole new level.

“How is working in the real world?” Emma asked, referencing Hanayo’s recent debut as an idol proper and shaking off her lesbian emotions. Where Emma had decided to steer away from the idol path after graduating, Hanayo had stayed the course and plunged herself into an agency. Luckily, Muse was still a well recognized name and Hanayo was quick to find a place for herself in a large corporation, which got to work building Hanayo’s solo career.

“It’s amazing! Well, that is, it’s good. They keep me very busy, but I don’t mind. I’ve always wanted to be an idol, so I guess this comes naturally to me. Maki says they’re exploiting my passion.” Hanayo giggled.

“Ehehe.” Having your passion exploited was an unfortunate reality for most idols, but Emma had faith Hanayo was being paid well.

Emma herself took one of Hanayo’s rice balls. As she bit into it, a large chunk of the snack fell into Emma’s breasts.

Hanayo, without hesitation, dove her hand into Emma’s chest. Emma squeaked when Hanayo’s palms went between her boobs. She brought her hands to her chest immediately, her large boobs were sensitive after all. After pulling out and devouring her prize, Hanayo blushed at what she had just done.

“Oh gosh!! I’m so sorry! I just couldn’t help myself.” Emma blushed even harder than Hanayo, she was the one who should be embarrassed!

“SO,” Emma started, stumbling with her words and stretching her arms out awkwardly and wanting to move past that unglamorous moment. “So have you been to the zoo recently?”

Hanayo shook her head. “Not since you started working there. Or, I guess I wouldn’t see you if I went.”

“You might! The bird section has a lot of showings at different parts of the day..” Emma smiled, recalling her presentation this past Sunday. “There’s always a lot of young kids watching, and they’re so curious about animals you know. It’s so cute!”

“Wow, I wish I could see. What do you do?”

Emma began to detail the work she did with the birds. For her, animals were such a treat to work with. There was a large variety of bird species she had to care for and train, and each animal responded to training differently. It took the woman a long time to learn each animal’s personality, but after 2 years of working full time at the zoo, Emma felt like she understood the wants and needs of her feathered children.

There was a lot to say about the zoo, but Emma was having a hard time saying it. Even though Emma could normally go on about for hours on end about her job, she just couldn’t stop thinking about Hanayo’s body. Maybe it was a side effect of Hanayo touching her own boobs, but Emma’s eyes never drifted away from the well defined curves on Hanayo’s body. Clearly, idol work was keeping her in shape, no matter how much the woman ate.

A lone park wind reminded Emma of where they were.

“The weather is beautiful.” the older woman said, stretching again. The park always reminded her of Switzerland, though that place had not been her home for years now.

“Isn’t it?” Hanayo replied, rising to her feet to stretch her legs and to grab another helping of delicious onigiri.

She stood up, immediately tripping on a root of the tree that was below the blanket. She falls on top of Emma, the two largest busts in all of idol history smashing together at once.

Emma fell on her back, the weight of the brunette pushing her down to the ground, the two of them in a heap. A little moan escaped from her lips, Hanayo was pressing her breast with her hands and rubbing her knee against her crotch. If Emma was interested before, she was quickly very turned on, whether intentional or not

Fueled by the gay desires pent up inside her that have been accumulating over the past hour. Hadn’t the brunette really noticed how Emma ogled her? Emma mustered her own courage and grabbed a handful of Hanayo’s chest through her shirt. Hanayo’s face flushed, clearly aware that Emma’s actions were intentional. Emma released her chest immediately, which caused them to bounce spectacularly in front of Emma’s face.

“I-I-I-” Hanayo stuttered, wobbly supporting herself up off the swiss girl with her arms

“I’m sorry!” Emma said, not taking her eyes off the bouncing boobs dangling now right in front of her eyes.

The two separated, Hanayo seemingly aware of Emma’s actions now. She was fidgety and nervous, which made Emma a little sad. It wasn’t her intention to make her friend uncomfortable, it was just those delicious melons were too powerful for even Emma to resist.

Still keeping a small distance, they looked away from each other. Their faces were redder than the roses in the park. Emma looked back a little, appreciating Hanayo’s soft and delicate features. Her glasses seemed fogged. Emma brought her hand to Hanayo’s face, taking the lens from her face and gently placing them near the food they had left behind.

Hanayo gasped when Emma’s digits brushed against her cheek and traveled around her neck down to her arm and to her thighs. Emma squeezed lightly, earning a quiet groan from the brunette.

Hanayo looked at Emma, as a silent agreement that she was okay with this.

That said, Emma was far from done. Now that Hanayo knew where she was coming from, there was less need to hold back. This sort of activity, although being done outdoors, wasn’t new to either of them, after all.

“So Hanayo…I see you’ve kept your diet in check,” Emma said cheekily. “Have you been getting enough exercise?”

Hanayo didn’t immediately answer. She looked into Emma’s eyes shamelessly, as if downloading Emma’s shameful mind.

“Because I was thinking of getting a workout now.”

“Now? What did you have in mind?” Hanayo said, knowing almost full well what she had planned for them.

“Now, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Hanayo got a distant look in her eyes.

“It’s no trouble at all,” she said decisively.

“Hanayo, would you do the honors.” It hurt Emma a little, but she was never a good top. Blame Karin for being her roommate and teasing her. Hanayo however was excellent in either position, so Emma was happy to let her initiate things.

Thankfully, Hanayo seemed up to the task. She walked on all fours towards Emma, moving closer until their faces were right next to each other.

Hanayo, to Emma’s surprise, didn’t start at the chest. Instead, her hand went to Emma’s legs, slid up her shins, and arrived beneath Emma’s skirt. She rubbed inside there for a while, hanging just outside the area where Emma wanted her most, but the zookeeper was silent, not daring to interrupt Hanayo’s process.

Slowly, Hanayo put a hand on Emma’s green panties. Her fingers felt out Emma’s sex through the fabric, defining it in Hanayo’s mind without ever looking beneath the skirt. Emma gasped loudly when Hanayo touched her clit. Her eyes scanned the perimeter, but thankfully nobody was around. They had each other all to themselves.

Being touched through her panties like this was exhilarating. Realistically anyone watching would know what they were doing, but there was a level of secrecy Emma liked when she was fully clothed.

Not that it didn’t feel good, as Emma’s juices let her know. No doubt the park loving girl had worked up a good sweat before, but now her clothes were sticky with something else. Hanayo worked her magic fingers, touching and teasing Emma. Her nipples were hard, and she was leaking.

Hanayo decided to take things a step forward. She lifted Emma’s skirt and dove into the gold, pulling Emma’s panties to a side as Hanayo began to lick her arousal off her pussy as Emma’s skirt fell over her head.

Soon Hanayo’s tongue went further, parting her lips and pressing firmly against her clit, eagerly flicking back and forth over her sensitive nub as if it were the true main course of this picnic. In the need for even greater stimulation, Emma pinched her own hardened nipples and started to work away at them. She tackled her own most sensitive spots, inching herself ever closer to a blissful orgasm thanks to her ‘hungry’ friend.

Finally, Emma could feel the rush of euphoria wash over her. She screamed, “Hanayo!” but the other woman couldn’t respond, even if she wanted to. Her legs held her partner’s head in a vice-like grip, preventing Hanayo from even thinking about cutting this short or changing her position. As her body shuddered and her hips thrust firmly against Hanayo’s face she finally came, her hold on her partner relaxing as she found release.

Emma panted heavily, holding Hanayo’s head in place. She hadn’t come that hard from an oral before. She panted heavily for a couple of seconds before releasing the stranglehold she had. Hanayo appeared from below her skirt, her face completely covered on her juices.

Emma giggled, falling on her butt and sitting face to face with Hanayo, ‘’That was… wow. You’ve got a little something on your face.’’

Hanayo giggled and smiled, ‘’I’m glad you enjoyed, I-’’

Before she was able to finish talking, Emma captured her lips. Her tongue entered Hanayo’s mouth, savoring herself and forcefully exploring. Hanayo surrendered, kissing with Emma had always felt good, but this time the sudden lust and desire coming from Emma had made Hanayo weak to whatever Emma wanted to make.

They separated, only a string of saliva connecting them. Emma smiled, standing up and bringing Hanayo with her. Emma turned her around and pushed her against the tree. Emma stood behind her, one of her hands sneaking into her dress and reaching to her breast. She pushed her bra up, gaining access to Hanayo’s rock hard and pinching teasingly.

Hanayo covered her mouth with one of her hands, supporting herself on the tree with the other. She rubbed her thighs in a desperate attempt to get some friction. Her pussy ached for attention, she jutted her butt out, hitting Emma’s crotch.

“Wait for a little dear. You’ll get your just deserts, don't you worry.” Emma giggled, whispering to sensually into Hanayo’s ear

Emma pressed her breasts against Hanayo’s back, making her bend more. Emma giggled, straightening her back and placing her hands on Hanayo’s hips. She started swaying her hips, as if having her strapon and fucking her. Hanayo moaned resting her head on her hands. Emma gave a slap to her butt and grabbed the hem of the dress and pulled it up.

She grabbed a handful of Hanayo’s plump ass. She loved how squishy it felt and how it giggled whenever she slapped it, both at the jiggling of her booty and also the tiny eeps that would escape Hanayo every time she did it.

Emma squatted and pulled Hanayo’s panties down, a strand of girl cum connected to it. Emma smiled, tracing her finger on the wet lips of Hanayo’s pussy. She gave a testing lick, pleasing herself with the shaky breath that Hanayo released.

Emma stood up, giving a few last slaps before pressing herself against Hanayo’s back. Emma brought her hand to Hanayo’s face, already knowing what to do Hanayo started licking Emma’s fingers. She sucked on them, circling with her tongue the digits that she loved to be fucked with. Emma put her hand away, licking her own fingers, happily tasting Hanayo’s saliva and combining it with her own. She smiled, it was time to get down to business.

Hanayo squeaked when Emma’s finger prodded her asshole. Hanayo shifted uncomfortably as Emma slowly tried to insert her finger. She circled her digit around her tight opening before gently pushing inside, eliciting a small eep from the brunette and a giggle from Emma as she went further. She could tell she was doing a good job, Hanayo pushing back on her finger was very telling of that fact.

Hanayo released the breath she had been holding when she felt Emma’s knuckles against the entrance. Emma kept there, allowing Hanayo to get used to the filling sensation. The hotness and tightness of Hanayo’s asshole was crazy, it

Emma fondled her insides gently, meticulously searching for sweet spots. Hanayo flinched when Emma pressed on a certain area. Emma smiled, quite happy that she was able to make such sweet girl experience anal pleasure. Emma tried to pull her finger out, just for the inside of Hanayo’s asshole to tighten, as if sucking on her fingers.

She started to move her finger, slowly at first, allowing Hanayo to savor the sensation of being fucked in the ass. Hanayo hummed, trying to not moan at the sensation. Her legs twitched slightly, and her hand moved to her crotch, massaging her clit.

Emma grinned, increasing the speed, pumping her finger in and out of Hanayo’s asshole. She spat over her finger, to lube it a bit more, then slid a second finger in for good measure, this time a soft moan coming from the first year instead. Her slick fingers had taken Hanayo from anxious to the tip of cloud nine in minutes, and Emma loved how with every thrust of her fingers her moans got more unbound and lust-filled.

Hanayo felt something building upon her abdomen, she was close, just a bit more. Emma’s work on her ass has been wonderful, each time the fingers were pulled out she felt delighted, addicted and hornier than ever. Her legs tensed when she came, squirting hard and damping the soil below them. Emma giggled as she slid her fingers out of her panting friend, giving her fucked asshole a smooch before sampling her tasty sex for herself

“Mhm! Tastes good Hanayo, the tree is lucky to be watered with this. Excellent work!”

Hanayo collapsed onto the ground, exhausted, and Emma joined her. They took a few breaths, and Emma looked over to her companion. Even now, Emma couldn’t help but appreciate how big Hanayo’s chest was as it stuck up against the horizon. Mount Hanayo. Mount Kayochin? Mount Riceballs? It didn’t matter, all she knew was that the passion just shared between them wouldn’t soon be forgotten.

There was a lot of food left though… and Riceballs sounded good right now. Or rather, bread crusts. Or both potentially.

Emma forced herself to get up, and once again appreciated the feeling of being outside. It was a refreshing thing to have, after having sweaty sex by a tree.

“G-get me one too,” Hanayo said in a needy, childish voice. Emma laughed.

“I feel my appetite is picking up. I could eat twice as much now I think.”

“Mhmm. We should go somewhere once we’re done with the food here.”

Emma picked up a bread crust and a rice ball. “Sure!” She said as she handed Hanayo the preferred snack. “Maybe somewhere private…?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a group collaboration by the Idol Fanfic Hell Discord Server  
> <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>
> 
> This included  
> [RukiaUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaUniverse)  
> [Moonyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro)  
> [SupremeMari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMari)  
> [thisissparta789789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissparta789789)  
> Among others. Sorry I couldn't remember everyone who worked on this, but it was a lot of fun! Definetely want to do more in the future.


End file.
